Rocker Dude
by caligrl14
Summary: Troy is a carefree rocker, Gabby is a predictably safe college student. Somehow these two opposite people meet in NYC and fall in love. Kinda AU but Troyella! duh!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY PEOPLE! THIS IS MY NEWEST STORY!!! COOL HUH!!!! THIS IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD DURING VACATION AND I WANTED TO PUT IT DOWN AND SHARE IT WITH ALL OF YOU!!!!**

**_SUMMARY: TROY IS A CAREFREE AND PLAYBOY ROCKER FRONTMAN FOR HIS BAND "THE SPARES" AND LIVES EACH DAY WITH NO REAL PLAN IN LIFE BUT TO ENJOY AND ROCK OUT. GABBY, ON THE OTHER HAND, IS A BEAUTIFUL STUDENT STUDYING AT THE COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY TO BE A TEACHER. SHE THRIVES ON PREDICTABILITY AND STABILITY AND LIVES HER LIFE SAFELY AND FOCUSES ON HER GOALS. HOWEVER DIFFERENT THESE TWO PEOPLE ARE, THEY SEEM TO CROSS PATHS IN NEW YORK CITY. AND IN DOING SO, IT CHANGES BOTH OF THEIR LIVES MORE DRASTICALLY THAN THEY COULD EVER IMAGINE_**!

Troy Bolton shot up from his deep sleep as he heard the rumble from the train and saw the gray New York city light spilling into his small trashed bedroom he shared with his best friend Chad Danforth.

He dragged a hand through his messy brown hair and rubbed his eyes of the tiredness that was overtaking him. Sitting up fully, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and grabbed a white shirt off the floor. Kicking beer cans and pizza boxes and music sheets out of the way, he stepped out into the living room of his apartment to find his fellow band mates Chad, Zeke Palmer, and Jason Cross sprawled out on the couch and armchair, each with beers in their hands.

"Guys! Come on!" Troy said as he made his way to the refrigerator, "It's not even 12 in the afternoon and you slobs are drinking?"

"You're wrong there captain oblivious!" Chad said not taking his eyes away from the TV screen.

"Yeah," chimed in Jason, "It's already 2!"

"What? Oh damn!" Troy said as he grabbed a water bottle and joined his friends on a separate armchair, "Must've drank too much at our gig last night, if you can call it a gig! I swear its still the same sods who come every time!" he took a swig of water.

"Yeah sure! The same hot and eager girls throwing themselves at us! And especially you Troy! I don't see why you're complaining!" Troy scoffed and sat watching the game enthralled too.

In truth, most of their fan base was eager groupies who came to gawk at them but never really listened to the lyrics Troy wrote. They especially came to stare and maybe even flirt, with Troy. He had to admit, as nice as it was to be considered a "Sex-god" to all of them, he was all about the music and the freedom it gave.

Since high school, he, Chad, Zeke and Jason had been close friends through their equal love of basketball and, more importantly, music. Once they had graduated, they turned down all the basketball scholarships and college openings to be fulltime rockers with Troy on lead vocals and guitar, Chad on bass and back up vocals, Zeke on drums and Jason on keyboard.

Together, they formed the New York based band, Spares, which was tattooed on each of their shoulder blades as a symbol of eternal brotherhood. Troy, however had the most tattoos of them coming to a total of eight simple tattoos around his upper torso. For him, pain was like hitting the wrong not in a song, sure it annoys the hell out of you, but you really cant let that get in the way of noticing the rest of the song sounds awesome.

Troy and his buddies lived day to day. To them, the past is the past and, whatever the future had in store would be futile and a waste to control. Typical rock star mentality.

None of them had really stable relationships, especially Troy. Mostly one night stands or their "girlfriends" they had couldn't stand their carefree mindsets or dangerous facades because, after all, none of them exactly looked like they stepped out of a J. Crew catalog. But nonetheless, this never really bothered them; they weren't for stability, just the music.

And to support their endeavors, Troy's wealthy parents gave him a hefty monthly allowance, maybe to convince him to give up the rock star life and go back to working for his fathers business. Then on the side they each had jobs. Troy worked at a local city record shop where he was now manager due to his extensive knowledge on all things rock. Chad was the concierge at the Crown Plaza hotel right in Times Square, he hated the prissy outfit but he was paid incredibly well. Jason and Zeke worked at the swanky and upscale 5-star restaurant, C'est Magnifique, where Jason was head waiter and Zeke, the passionate assistant chef. So far, they had their lives just as they wanted.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Chad said speaking up as all the guys turned to him, "We have a gig tonight at the club Crash! $400 big ones!"

"Awesome!" Troy exclaimed. And then headed back to his room as all the guys celebrated. He grabbed his cherry red electric guitar and began practicing his scales and chords.

**On** the other side of the city sat Gabriella Montez, mostly known as Gabby, only partially paying attention in her English class at Columbia University. She scribbled notes absentmindedly and pinched her hand to make herself wake up more and turned next to her to find her best friend, Taylor Mckessie, head on the desk, snoring.

Gabby sighed and pushed up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and tucked a stray lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear and went back to listening to her professor drone on about the book they were reading.

Gabby had been living in NYC for only 2 months since she had moved in with Taylor to go to Columbia and be closer to her other best friend, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, and Kelsi Nielson who all attended Julliard. Sharpay and Ryan as acting majors, and Kelsi, the piano prodigy, who aspired to compose more.

She and Taylor, on the other hand, were studying to be teachers, so they all had already set their futures as that was what was most important to all of them, their futures. Gabby lived on an existence of predictability and safety. She was on the track of life facing her future as a sweet kind and gentle teacher and she was okay with that, she was sure of everything and what would happen Since the unpredictable made her nervous. She hadn't even come close to a New York subway or night club without hyperventilating. Her solace was books and more books.

Suddenly, the class had come to a close and, after nudging Taylor awake, the two made their way out of the classroom.

"Oh Gabby, Sharpay texted me for us to join her and Ryan and Kelsi for lunch, is that cool?"

"Wheres the lunch?" Gabby asked.

"At their campus café, we can take the subway!"

"Taylor…"Gabby cut in nervously.

"Or, a cab." Taylor said reassuringly as she hailed a taxi to take them straight there.

Outside, Ryan waited for them and opened the taxi door as the girls stepped out. Then they all entered the café where Sharpay and Kelsi greeted them and they ordered food.

Once they had ordered, Sharpay cleared her throat to get their attention, "Ahem! Since today is Friday, why don't we all go out tonight? Theres a club called Crash I've been hearing about and theres supposed to be an insane band playing there called Spares!"

"I wanna go!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Ryan shrugged.

"Sounds like fun!" Taylor agreed.

"I don't think I can guys." Gabby put in timidly.

"Well, why not?" asked Kelsi.

"I'm in the middle of this really good book and I was planning on spending my night reading it so…"

"Oh bull!" Sharpay exclaimed suddenly which made Gabby jump a little, "Come on Gabs! Live a little! Have fun!"

"Yeah and besides," Ryan added, "If you constantly read all the time, you get concentration wrinkles, and that's something that a seaweed wrap can't fix."

The girls all looked at him awkwardly and Gabby brushed off the awkwardness and went on, "Ok, Ok, I'll go but I want you guys to promise you will never leave my side!"

They all promised and Taylor rolled her eyes, "But Gabby, seriously, you have got to learn to cut loose every now and then!"

Gabby just sighed and stirred her coffee as she listened to her friends chatter on.

**WELL!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW! I'LL POST MORE SOON!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR!!!! I KNOW…I LUV THIS STORY ALSO!!!!!! LOL, SO I HAD TO PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER AND REALLY GET THIS STORY GOING!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It was almost time for the club to open and the show to start and Troy and the guys were setting up the stage with amps, mics, etc. he then felt Chad tap him on the shoulder and hauled him towards the window.

"Dude! Look at the turn out!" Chad exclaimed.

Even Troy could barely believe it; the line for the club must've curved around the building because as hard as he tried to look, he couldn't see the end of it.

"Alright guys! Let's get this show started!" Troy announced and ran up on stage giving the bouncer the signal to open the doors and allow people in.

The people walked in and applauded and shouted to the band and began to take their seats or move directly toward the front of the stage. Of course most girls moved to the front toward the stage and some were even bold enough to throw their numbers to him or risqué photos and wink at him. But Troy just flashed his famous Troy Bolton smile and give nods towards those he found considerably good looking.

He had just finished tuning his guitar and looked up to see a slender figure in a light blue dress move in the crowd toward the back of the club. Troy blinked a few times to make sure his sight was fine and looked back up to see her better.

She was dressed modestly in a light blue dress that cut just above her knee and the collar just above her chest where a bright blue butterfly necklace rested. The dress complimented her every curve and Troy found a tingling sensation in his fingers when he wondered what it would feel like to run his hands over those curves.

Her hair fell in soft waves around her framing her perfect and delicate face complimenting her pink lips, cute nose, and dazzling brown eyes that darted around her in nervousness. He couldn't tear himself away from her, she was that alluring. He had to know her, and he resolved to have her by the end of the night, she was now on his list. He then faintly heard Chad play the intro to the first song and snapped himself out of his daze and began to strum his guitar and sing.

**On** the other side of the club, Gabby sat adjusting her dress nervously and only sipping lightly at her ginger ale. Her eyes darting anywhere but the stage where she could feel the lead singer's intense gaze at her. His dark blue eyes were hypnotic. She had to admit, she now knew why all the girls outside were so eager to come in, the lead-guy was so gorgeous, he was incredibly built, not too muscled but also strong and bold looking, his features were predominate, his tattoos made him all the more incredible, and that voice! Gabby had heard great male singers before, but he took the top of the list!

But still the concept of him made her nervous and thus why she was fidgeting right now.

"See?" Sharpay squealed, "I told you they rocked! And the lead singer? Gorgeous right! I think he's looking at you Gabby!"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh he is!" Ryan exclaimed shaking Gabby's shoulder.

"No he's not!" Gabby shook her head, "Probably at one of the other better looking girls here!"

"Umm, nope, definatly you!" Kelsi put in.

Gabby took an intake of breath and looked up at him on the stage, once she made eye contact with him, she couldn't turn away. He smirked at her and winked and kept on singing the main chorus that lead into the bridge and as he sang more powerfully, the stronger and more intense his gaze on her seemed to be and Gabby blushed and looked away as the first song ended.

Gabby and her friends sat through the rest of the 6 songs they played clapping and cheering appropriately with the rest of the crowed and throughout, he looked only at her. With each powerful song lyric and melody he stared only at her, and as much as she hated to admit it, the attention he gave her made her feel more attracted than nervous.

Troy loved how innocent she looked. She made rather futile efforts to ignore him and try to occupy herself with something else but in the end, always ended up looking to him, as it should be. He poured out all the charm and allure he mustered and it was working perfectly.

It was now the end of their set and Troy put down his guitar. "On behalf of Spares, I would like to say thanks for spending you evening with us, I hope you had just as much fun we had, but now, its our turn to get wasted too!" he said into the mic and then strolled off the stage as the other guys went their own directions to the giggling fan base.

Gabby could see he was making his way towards her as her friends were completely oblivious to them and were chatting amongst themselves about their latest classes. She stood up from her seat and made a dash to the bathroom as her friends paid no notice.

She reached the bathroom and realized it was occupied by someone once she heard the drunken vomiting that was occurring inside. Turning around, she could still see him looking around for her and made her way to the bar that was surrounded by people as she tried to camouflage herself in with the rest. She zigzagged her way in and finding a spot, rested and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt someone lightly place a hand on her right hip.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" said a deep and incredibly familiar sensual voice.

She shivered slightly at his touch and the breathing she could feel at the back of her neck. She turned around to face the extremely familiar blue eyes that looked into her brown ones intensely and then looked her over. She felt the awkward silence and moved a little so that the hand still resting on her hip fell.

"Um, y-you guys played a great show, I really like your music." Gabby said timidly.

Troy's eyes met hers again as if piercing deep inside of her, "Thanks, you know, I've never seen you here before." He smirked as the bartender passed him two beers, one of which her offered to her. Gabby took it gently but did not drink.

"I don't usually go out, a lot. I-I'm more of a home person." Gabby said looking down at the beer.

Troy could tell she had never drank alcohol before and took the beer from her giving her a cup of ginger ale. "Well, I'm Troy." He said deeply resting one hand on the bar that she was leaning on right next to her.

Gabby felt him come closer to her and her nervousness made her wish she wasn't leaning on the bar, "I-I'm Gabriella, or, um, Gabby, people just call me Gabby." Gabby laughed nervously and took a sip of the soda.

"Do I make you nervous?" Troy asked her.

His question took her by surprise and she shook her head slightly. He went on, "Because it seems like I do, but you have nothing to be nervous about. I'm just an ordinary guy."

Gabby nodded in understanding.

"Who happens to be extremely attracted to you." He whispered in her ear. Gabby's eyes grew wide and she prayed that her friends would come soon, but deep inside, she didn't want them to. "Hey, this place is really crowded, how about we go back to my place?" he whispered again to her.

Gabby shook her head violently, "No, I just don't do that kind of stuff, if I just met you." Came her defiant answer, sure the guy scared her a little, but he wasn't just going to have his way with her.

A wave of shock passed Troy's handsome features but he brushed it off, "Okay, then how about you get to know me and…I get to know you better over dinner sometime?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not attracted to you in that way." Came her soft spoken reply.

"You're not, or you don't want to be."

His frank comeback made her think about it, maybe this was just her old scared self coming back to her. She looked over to her friends who were beginning to get up to leave and looking around for her. She sighed, "Um, I have to go, my friend, she drove me here, I'm sorry." She said and just like that took off.

Troy watched her disappear into the crowd and out the door and took his cue to follow her and watched her get into the passenger seat of the car and take off, he looked down to the bumper sticker on the back that said, "Columbia University or Bust!"

When he went back to the apartment early that night, he couldn't get his mind off of Gabby, gentle and soft spoken, he didn't want to push her, but felt he needed to just to get close to her, and break through her walls and barriers. Normally he would just forget but, the thought of her in the club, near the bar, but regrettably not in his bed tonight, made him ache with longing to see her again, he had to find her and see her again.

Gabby and Taylor arrived back at their apartment after dropping off Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi, they had taken Taylor's car.

They agreed to turn in early and Gabby sighed and fell back on her bed. Her only thoughts were on Troy. He was dangerous and so sure of himself, unlike her, why would he even find her interesting in the first place? Her thoughts argued. But she had to admit that being near him, made her feel something she had never experienced before which scared the crap out of her. At least now, as much as she ached to see him again, she knew she wouldn't and fell asleep, all her dreams on Troy.

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! IT'S A GOOD DAY!!! WHAT D'YA THINK! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED PEOPLE!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I JUST LUV THIS STORY SOOO MUCH I HAD TO WRITE MORE OF IT! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND STUFF! IT REALLY PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE TO KNOW U LUV THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DO!! ENJOY!**

"Ok, so this record and that will be $14.50." Troy said as he rang up a vinyl Pink Floyd and bagged it and handed it to the customer with a smile.

Troy sighed as he took another look at all the people in the store to find if anyone else needed help and sat back listening to his ipod as he flipped through the Rolling Stones magazine. He was so engrossed on an article on the Beatles, he didn't see a familiar brunette walk in.

Gabby pushed open the door of the record shop called, "Listen Up" and immediately, the posters of all the classic rock groups, new and old, caught her attention. She needed to pick up a CD since it was gonna be her cousin's birthday soon and began filing through the many rows of CD's they had, not exactly finding what she was looking for. After searching for a few minutes she gave up and decided to ask for help. She approached the front counter only to be faced with a large Rolling Stone magazine cover and whoever was behind it was blaring loud music in their ipod.

Gabby took hold of the ipod and unplugged the headset to see the person jump slightly and put the magazine down, next thing she knew, she was staring at a pair of familiar dark blue eyes.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed taking the headphones out of his ears, "Gabby, couldn't wait to see me again could you?"

Gabby still reeled in shock that he was actually here, working here, fate could be such a pain in the ass, "Oh, um, Troy, you work here?" she asked as calmly as she could.

Troy smirked and leaned on the counter, "Well, actually I'm the manager here. Had trouble looking for something?"

Gabby nodded, "Yeah, I was buying a present for my cousin, she really likes this band that I never really heard of and I can't find their CD."

"Cool," Troy said as he walked to her from behind the counter and dug his hands into his pocket, "What's the name?"

Gabby was staring at the tattoos on his arm but shook herself from the daze, "Oh its, um, Nada… something?"

Troy chuckled slightly and motioned for her to follow him as he perused the shelves and found what she was looking for, "I think you mean, Nada Surf?" Troy said as he tossed the CD to Gabby which she caught and looked over.

As she looked over the CD, Troy couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful like she was that night, even dressed simply in a green cardigan over a white blouse and jean khakis and light green flip flops. Compared to everyone that was currently in the store, she looked like she got lost on the way to a political science class. Deffinatly not the typical girl he usually goes for, but he figured that's why he was so drawn to her.

"You're not in a rush to get anywhere?" Troy asked her.

"Oh, um, no. I had all my classes earlier today." Gabby said absentmindedly as she rifled through her purse for the right amount of change.

Troy gently took the CD from her hand and placed it in a plastic bag and handed it to her.

"Tell you what, take the CD, no charge." Troy smiled to her. Gabby blushed but shook her head.

"I cant just leave here without paying. Wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"Pssh, no! and besides, my boss can't fire me, I bring him too much business." He proved his point by nodding to a group of giggling girls who then began to giggle even more when he looked over.

"But, if you wanted to make it up to me, I got my lunch break now, how about I take you to my favorite lunch spot?" Troy suggested as he leaned his back against the counter with his arms crossed.

Gabby blushed and thought it over, yeah she was hungry, it was just lunch with…what was he? Just an acquaintance? Her brain told her to keep it safe, refuse kindly and maybe grab some Mcdonalds later. But just looking at him, she forgot about her thoughts entirely.

"Ok, sure." She smiled.

Troy smiled as well and went to the back of the counter to get something as Gabby put the CD in her purse. Next thing she knew, she was tossed a hard black object, it was a helmet.

"Alright, lets go." Troy said as he grabbed his own helmet and pushed open the door for her. He led her around the building until they came to a stop.

Gabby stared wide eyed at the motorcycled right in front of them, what was he high?

"Oh… I really cant ride that." Gabby said quietly as Troy sat onto his bike but Gabby stayed put.

Troy smirked over to her and placed the helmet over his head, "You're scared aren't you?"

Gabby tried to think of a snappy comeback but realized, what he was saying was true so she stayed silent.

Troy sighed, "Look, you have nothing to be scared about, I've been driving this for years, you'll be perfectly safe with me. And besides, have I given you any reason not to trust me?"

Gabby thought it over and sighed inwardly and placed the helmet gently on her head and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle behind Troy. However she kept her distance and placed her hands on each side of her gripping the seat.

Troy chuckled, "Yeah you need to place your arms around me so you don't fall off."

"Its okay, they're fine where they are."

Troy shook his head and revved up the bike which shot forward in an instant and Gabby felt herself being pulled back and wrapped her arms around Troy to steady herself. She could feel Troy laugh and rolled her eyes.

With Gabby's arms around him, it made the weirdest sensation course through his body, sure he's had other girls on the bike, but it was different when it was her.

Gabby could feel his muscular build as her arms were around him and, with each tight turn, felt his stomach muscles tighten, hardening his six pack. Once the bike slowed down and they reached the destination, she felt a sudden disappointment.

They each took off their helmets and Troy climbed off first then helped Gabby down. Gabby looked around and realized they had reached Central Park as Troy bought them each a hot dog and a soda and signaled for her to follow him as he led her to the bridge over the central park creek. He climbed over its bridge railing and sat down on it and scooted over for her to sit next to him. She hesitated a moment.

"Oh come on Gabby, I'm not gonna push you!" Troy chuckled and Gabby rolled her eyes at him.

She climbed over shakily and sat next to him and they ate their hotdogs together in comfortable silence, once they were done they sat and watched the taxi's speed by the park and little kids run by, just very relaxing.

"Have you been to Central park since you've been here?" Troy asked her suddenly.

"Um, no. I've been really busy with studies and stuff I hadn't really had the time to really go around NYC."

Troy seemed unsurprised by this and just took another sip of his soda.

"So you come here every lunch break?" she asked him.

"Or when I need to think, I know everyone knows this place and comes here, but I wrote my first song sitting here, it's kinda a special spot for me." He replied simply.

Gabby nodded and they sat in silence again. As she swung her legs and thought. She wondered what it would be like, to sit here all the time and just have all the time in the world to sit and think, and not worry, she hated worrying all the time but she was so used to it, worrying was apart of her nature.

Troy looked over at her and saw her face screwed up in concentration so he got up on all fours balancing on the bridges railing and then standing up walking back and forth on it. Gabby looked up alarmed and crawled back over the wall.

"Troy what are you doing? You're gonna fall!" Gabby told him.

"Well, with that attitude I just might! Besides I like the view from up here, way better than sitting down, come on up and join me!"

Gabby shook her head and looked down over the bridge to the rocks under it. Troy nodded in understanding and got down, she wasn't ready to be that daring yet.

"Come on, I'll take you home now." He said and offered her his hand which she gently took.

It was weird, his appearance on the outside had nothing to do with who he was when it was just him and her. At first sight, he was just another dangerous and typical rocker guy. But that was nothing like when he would just talk to her. They talked going back to the motorcycle and somehow, she told him most stuff about her past as he kept silent and listened intently, like she was the only person worth his attention.

Once back they placed the helmets on their heads and got on. As Gabby wrapped her arms around him, she could feel his stomach muscles tighten as he raced off and the bike revved with insistence.

As she clung to him, she thought back to the park, his gentleness with her, the way he listened to her, even the way his hand felt as it held hers, hard and calloused from all those years with guitar but still soft in its own way. But she couldn't possibly fall for him, this was not in her plans, this went against all her plans. But why couldn't she shake this?

They reached her apartment building and Gabby got off hastily and handed him her helmet once she took it off. However he also got off and took off his helmet but just leaned on the bike.

"Well, thank you for the lunch, it was…"

"You have classes tomorrow?" he interrupted her.

She shut her mouth and looked up at him, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah, um, at 11 but it ends at around 1."

He nodded, "Cool, see ya at 1."

Gabby looked at him confused.

"I'll pick you up so that I can drive you around NYC, you said you haven't been around it since you been here, and I want to be the one to show you around." He explained as he walked closer to her.

With that he cupped the side of her face and kissed her, hard and full of want as his other hand gripped her waist and brought her closer to him. She immediately lost sight of everything around her and kissed him back, all cares and thoughts erased.

He pulled back suddenly without trying to deepen the kiss and walked back to the bike.

"I wanted to do that since last night." He smirked and Gabby blushed deeply as she watched him speed off into the city. Her lips still tingled from the kiss as she thought of tomorrow with trepidation, but at the same time, excitement.

**YAY!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN!!!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**!!


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! I'M LUVIN THAT YOU ALL LOVE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DO!!!!!! ITS WONDERFUL!!!! YOU ALL ROCK! AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THOSE WHO REVIEWED OR ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVES AND SUCH! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!**

Gabby sat there patiently in her class. Last night she had barely gotten any sleep being that she was so anxious about her day with Troy today. She looked completely serene and attentive sitting there in the classroom next to Taylor but inside, her brain was having a debate with her heart.

She had every right not to meet up with him. I mean, he was an irresponsible rocker, dangerous and carefree and just, not in the plan! She had every right to not meet him and just go straight to the apartment and read and enjoy a quiet day alone. But at the same time, did she really want that forever? To be that same bookworm that she had been all through high school? Sitting alone on weekends on those nights where all her friends had dates and none of the guys would ask her out, as beautiful as she was, because she was such a stick in the mud. This was college! A chance to break free and experience life! And Troy would be there, he knew exactly what he was doing because he trusted life! And in some weird way, she wished she could be like him, but feeling and experiencing it with him would suffice.

She made up her mind, she would meet him, and try her best not to be too scared whilst with him.

The professor dismissed the class for the day and Gabby hightailed out as fast as she possibly could, with Taylor trailing behind her.

"Gabby! Slow down! Whats the rush?" Taylor said as she dodged past a group of professors.

"Um, nothing, I just have somewhere to go." Gabby said as she slowed her pace around the corner.

"Oh really?" Taylor said grabbing her arm, making her stop abruptly and turn to her, "Does it have anything to do with the lead singer from Spares?" Taylor then pointed to the nearby building where, sure enough, Troy was, right on time.

Gabby turned to where Taylor pointed and her heart stopped, it was obvious he had not seen her come around the corner as he was looking into New York Traffic and smoking a cigarette, his dark aviator shades reflecting the little bit of sun that happened to show its way past the tall buildings. He wore dark loose fitted jeans and a white shirt with a faded guitar printed on it. His leather jacket was a dark brown and had a single red strip going down the length of both sleeves from his shoulder and his hair was tossed casually, in other words, damn he was fine!!!! Like badass and rebel without a cause!!!!

"Uh, well, he, uh, and then…um." Gabby stuttered to her best friend trying to find the right words.

"you don't have to explain Gabby! In fact I'm pleasantly surprised that you're seeing him!" Taylor smiled.

"Well, not necessarily seeing him, he's showing me around the city and…"

"Well, anyway, he's a big step from your last date, that computer studies student, who was it…Timmy?" Taylor chuckled and Gabby just blushed red.

"But seriously Gabby, keep your self safe, even if just a little, this is untread territory for you and I don't want to see you get hurt, k?"

Gabby nodded and they hugged before Taylor went in a separate direction for her afternoon class. Gabby inhaled deeply and strode forward with as much as she could muster and blushed furiously when she saw Troy look over in her direction and throw down his half way through cigarette.

Troy watched as she strode closer to him. Her mere presence mesmerized him as he tried to figure how she could look so effortlessly innocently beautiful. Be hind his shades, his eyes surveyed her and her outfit which he deeply approved. She was dressed modestly again in a dark blue plain form fitted t-shirt that was under a brown zipup hoodie with Columbia University written across the front in blue. She also sported comfortable light jeans and pink tennis shoes and her hair fell in light waves as they always were.

She approached him cautiously and stopped about two feet in front of him, staring at the ground and not looking up. He then approached her and Gabby willed herself not to back away and stay there and dared herself to look into his eyes and once she did, Troy took that as a signal and put his hands on her waist to pull her close and kissed her, soft and yearningly and pulled away abruptly.

He leaned towards her ear to whisper and felt her shudder under his touch as his lips brushed her ear, "I knew you would come, and I'm glad you did."

His deep voice sent warm electricity coursing through her every system and felt the cold as he pulled away but handed her the helmet and sat himself on the bike and she sat behind him, closer than before and wrapped her arms around his torso, making him smile inwardly. He revved the engine and they sped up into the traffic, dodging traffic and honking cars until all the sounds of the city completely meshed themselves into a warm and subtle grumble, as if listening to music come a mile away.

On the drive, Troy would shout all the places to her, his favorite places to eat, where his band had played, the places he would never forget. They passed Times square in all its whirlwind of color and Gabby turned her head looking side to side as if the jumbles of people stood still and the flashing lights became a beautiful blur that soared past her but somehow, always remained with her. She watched the performers in the street wave to her making her giggle which she knew Troy heard and felt him smile.

Next, they found themselves driving slowly past Radio City Music Hall and she looked at all the brightly colored musical posters as if large beckoning invitations to step out of the norm and into a surreal and far off fantasy, even for a few brief moments.

Then found themselves driving by Rockefeller Center with it's packed amounts of people and brightly colored flags representing different nations that symbolized international gathering and similarity in the most abrupt way, she may not have ever noticed it, but being with Troy made her aware of all of her surroundings in the most surreal way, like just being with him made all of the atmosphere come to life.

As Troy pointed out all of the places, he looked back to her every now and then just staring around her in awe, as if just being struck suddenly with how beautiful this city was just as he was when he just drove through the city to clear his mind, he was glad he could share that with her.

After about 2hrs of driving, Troy pulled into a spot that looked as if a new building was going to be put up there but surrounded by people taking pictures and reading the plaques that surrounded the gated area. Troy got off the bike and took his helmet off and helped Gabby off.

As she took her helmet off she looked around curiously and then to Troy who caught her questioning glance.

"This place, I've never been to." Troy said peering around, "This is ground zero."

Then Troy made his way down the steps and into a small museum like place with Gabby following close behind, hugging her arms around herself as a sudden chill over took her and she clutched her sweater closer. She watched Troy stroll closer to look at the remnants of the Twin Towers and she found herself looking around and then being drawn to a bronze plaque on the wall, it listed all the victims of 9/11 and Gabby read each person's name silently when suddenly, a tired looking man who looked quite weathered, started playing America the Beautiful on his harmonica and Gabby moved on to pictures on the wall that showed everything that happened in chronological order.

Somehow, the sense of the loss of the families and the great tragedy struck her in the most sudden way and she felt tears sting her eyes and she looked away from the pictures and down to the floor.

Then, she felt two strong and somewhat gentle familiar hands on her upper arms.

"Lets go." Troy said simply but softly and took her hand to lead her up the stairs and back to the bike where they put on their helmets and rode off.

Gabby clung to Troy needing him for support as she pulled herself together again, she had never realized how emotional the whole place would make her, even though she wasn't there when it had happened, but her heart opened and all of the emotions and feelings swept into her. She would never trade that experience for the world.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at a small diner called, "Red's", simply, and they got off in silence, placing their helmets down and entering the diner. Gabby was hit by the fact that she felt she had stepped back in time to the eighties as the walls were covered with posters from the Bangles, to the Police, the Postal Service, etc. the stools by the counter was deep red and spun and the tile floor was black and white checkered.

Troy led them to a small booth near the back and a middle aged darkhaired waitress greeted Troy, it was obvious he came here often, and took their orders, Gabby asked for a basket of chicken nuggets and a root beer and Troy ordered a cheeseburger and Coke with one Heineken.

Gabby looked at him suspiciously and he simply shrugged and smirked, "Don't worry I have a high alcohol tolerance."

Once the waitress left, Gabby began to look down to the table as she felt Troy's intense stare that seemed to look right into her.

"Um," Gabby began, "Thank you, for, you know, showing me around. It really meant a lot to me, now I know why New York means a lot to you."

Troy nodded and took a drink from his beer, he was so unreadable sometimes, "Thanks." He said .

"For what?" Gabby said looking to him and her eyes met his.

"For finally beginning to trust yourself, and then trust me." He smiled and Gabby felt her heart melt.

They talked through the meal, Troy asking questions and Gabby answering them accordingly and vice versa. Gabby was in the middle of talking about her puppy who obtained a kidney infection when Troy cut her off.

"Why are you so scared all the time? Like, you need everything to be explained and planned for you?"

Gabby's eyes grew wide at that question, no one ever bothered to know why she acted the way she did, except for her best friends and family but, they were there during the time it happened.

"You wouldn't get it."

"Try me." Troy said, silently urging her to tell him.

Gabby took a deep breath, "My father, he died when I was 14. He was always so daring. He went on these fun adventures and lived for the thrill, he would take me along sometimes if my mother allowed and I used to do all these adventurous things with him, we had no fears."

"What happened?" Troy eyes dark and unreadable.

"One day, we went on a rock climbing adventure, just me and him, and drove all the way to the nearest cliff. He was doing fine, I was watching right there. Then the rope gave in…I watched my father fall 5 stories and heard him, watched him, hit the ground. He was dead on impact."

For Gabby this was weird, she had never talked about this before and thought she would break down instantly once she told it, but she didn't. she sat there staring into Troy's eyes, full of compassion and understanding. He didn't say anything for a while, he let all of it just soak in before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, but you couldn't do anything. But from the sound of it, your dad lived like there was no tomorrow. He sounded so sure of himself. He knew that you don't have forever to live, but you just have to…live. He sounded like a really cool guy."

Gabby smiled faintly to him, taking his words to heart. He spoke so frankly to her and he didn't push her or mince his words like her string of psychiatrists. He really spoke to her like he knew.

They talked for a while longer and Gabby felt that Troy was still keeping something from her, he was still the greatest mystery to her, and she had no idea why. Troy called for the bill and Gabby looked at him intently.

"Troy, whats that on your wrist? It looks like a hospital band." Gabby said as she pulled his arm closer to her and looked upon the plastic band. It had his name, room number, hospital name.

Troy gently tugged his arm out of her grasp and looked on the band.

"I keep this as a reminder, that life is too short and its all about living for today and not letting my fears keep me down." He said quietly.

"You're still not telling me what the story is behind it." Gabby said softly.

"A few years ago, I was diagnosed with leukemia. It really brought me down hard in high school when I was still thinking about my future and then, with this disease, it was hard for me to grasp that I might not even have a future. Then they found me a bone marrow match and I've been in remission ever since. It was then I decided to make music my life and live the way I do now, no regrets." He finished, his eyes never left hers.

"Wow." Was all Gabby could say, but it made Troy smile anyway.

"Yup, wow." He agreed.

Once the bill was paid, they went back outside to the bike and took the comfortably silent ride back, each still reeling from the fact that they had just shared the most important secrets of their lives with each other, it ended the day absolutely perfectly.

Troy dropped her off back at the apartment and got off the bike with her, taking off his helmet too. Gabby had her arms wrapped around herself and Troy had his hands jammed in his pockets.

Before either could say anything, Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bringing her closer still and deepening the kiss finally as Gabby wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. The kiss was perfect and when they felt themselves running out of air, Troy pulled back and began working down her jaw line to her neck where he kissed her hard and Gabby was sure it would leave a mark but was in such euphoria she couldn't care. It was when she felt his hands reach underneath her shirt and graze her stomach that she pulled away alittle and Troy retracted his hands back to her hip and kissed her lips again but pulled away suddenly so as not to get carried away or he would take her upstairs then and there and have her.

He went back to his bike and winked at her giving her a small smirk and slipped his aviator sunglasses back on.

"My band has a gig tomorrow night at 'The Coal Room' bring anyone you want, just say that you're gonna come." He said, as if knowing she would come.

Gabby smiled and blushed a little before nodding and with that, Troy sped off without his helmet on and just let the wind blow through it.

Gabby watched his form disappear and sighed contently to herself as she brought out her apartment key and went in.

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN!!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO!!!!! I LUV THE REVIEWS I BEEN GETTING!!!! ITS MUY FABULOUSA!!!!!!! I LUV IT!!!!!!SO I HAD TO PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! ENJOY!!!!!**

It was the next night and Gabby was getting ready to go to Troy's gig as she had promised. She had spent the entire day stressing over what she would wear and finding someone to go to the club with.

So far, Sharpay and Ryan couldn't go because they were attending a Broadway show with their parents who were in town that weekend and Taylor had a late class. Kelsi then volunteered and Gabby breathed a sigh of relief.

Since it was such late notice, Gabby had no time to go shopping for a dress and made due with the ones she had in her closet. But to her, they were all so completely plain and boring, she had no idea why, but she wanted to look especially nice. Sighing, she poked around her closet a few more times and her hand felt something smooth and silky. Taking it down from the hanger, she pulled it out and held it out in front of her. It was the dress that her mother had sent her as a present a couple of weeks ago; she had never found the time to wear it.

It was a beige type color that complemented her skin tone and the fabric felt free and comfortable against her soft skin. It flowed nicely and the end stopped just above her knees and the neckline wasn't too low so it was modest. In a word, it suited her just fine.

Kelsi met up at her place wearing a red dress and matching eyeglasses and the two took a taxi to the club Troy told her, Rock State.

The line was long and wound to the back of the building and Gabby sighed as she stepped out of the taxi and about to make her way to the back of the line when the bouncer stopped her.

"You Gabriella Montez?" he asked in a low and gruff voice.

"Yes, um, why?" Gabby asked timidly as he scared her a little.

The bouncer said no more as he lifted the red entrance rope and stepped aside to allow them in. Stepping past him, Gabby took Kelsi's hand and the two made their way into the club.

"Gabby? Are you nervous?" Kelsi asked her calmly.

"Nervous? No! Why would I be? I'm fine." Gabby argued.

"Because you're crushing my hand! Relax!" Kelsi said and pried her hand out of Gabby's grip.

Gabby muttered a sorry and looked around as she found a table in the back with a single red rose in a vase and a card that said "reserved for Gabriella Montez" on the front. The table was in perfect view of the stage and yet safely away from the mosh pit.

"Wow that Troy guy must really be into you!" Kelsi added and Gabby just blushed more.

Soon, more and more people filed in and Gabby could see the band tuning up. Her heart beat rapidly and unexpectedly as Troy stepped out onto the stage with his guitar around him. He wore a black button up shirt that had a few buttons undone to show his chiseled chest and plain dark jeans and Chucks. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and looked over to Gabby's table.

She saw him look her way and he smiled to her, obviously glad she had showed up and winked over at her, making her smile.

Finally, the song began, high energy and happiness spread over the crowd. They played their songs and whenever Troy needed to he looked to Gabby and watched her swaying in rhythm to the song and sometimes even forgot he was singing altogether, just enthralled watching her.

They played 7 songs, some Gabby had heard before and others that were new to her but altogether wonderful. They finished with another song and Gabby clapped wildly along with Kelsi as the music gave her a kind of free feeling. Troy thanked the crowd.

"Thanks everyone for coming out tonight, supporting the group as you all damn well should!" he put in and the crowd laughed, "this is a new song that I wrote, a very special person inspired me and I jus wanted to sing this and see what all of you thought." He said.

Gabby felt his eyes on her the entire time he said that, was she that special person? She thought calmly as the guitar entered the song first followed by the drums and bass and keyboard and brought the club to life with its powerful and well thought out arrangement and clarity. Troy looked over to her and began to sing.

_Tonight you came to me,_

_Broken girl with the broken heart,_

_Said you were lost and you don't know where to start._

_And so far I've come to see,_

_Just how much you mean to me,_

_So new it scared the hell outta both of us_.

Gabby laughed to herself but listened as the melody over took her and she listened intently to every rhythm and lyric as it grew more intense.

_And you told me, you never knew_

_Exactly what you wanted to do_

_You looked to me, to see if I knew,_

_When truth be told, I had no clue_

_But whatever we need to do,_

_I want to be there with you._

The chorus ended and Troy went into his guitar solo to lead into another verse and Gabby could see his heart open up right there on stage, he was truthful and completely honest, everything he thought was out there for everyone to hear, and it was beautiful.

_The secrets we both keep,_

_Open up before our eyes,_

_I never knew but with you I saw the light_

_You captivated me,_

_A simple girl so simplisticly_

_Nothing special but she means the world to me_

Troy closed his eyes, completely lost in the music and the way he felt, because every word got stronger and stronger all around him, and he had just written that song today, but he knew each word by heart.

_And I know,_

_That words are bold,_

_But the truth can never get old_

_In the end, its you I wanna hold._

_No matter what life puts you through_

_No matter what fear over comes you_

_We'll break free, together me and you_

_Cause I want to be there with you_

_With you._

The song ended and music faded and Troy looked over to Gabby, for any sort of sign, he wasn't sure, she just stared at him and she had no clue what to say or to think.

The crowd burst into applause and Troy thanked them once more and took off the guitar as he made his way off the stage and to Gabby. On the way, girls bombarded him with praise and giggled to him asking who he wrote that song for, but he answered to none of them and only smiled politely to each of them.

He finally got to Gabby's table and he smiled to her, Gabby smiled softly too but there was something else behind her gaze that Troy wasn't sure of.

"Um, Troy, this is my friend, Kelsi Nielsen." Gabby said as she introduced her to take away the awkwardness.

"Hi." Troy said shaking her hand.

"Hi! Oh my gosh that song was awesome! So deep and heart felt! Who was it written for?" Kelsi asked.

Gabby kicked Kelsi underneath the table and Kelsi began to wince in pain, Troy noticed the change in atmosphere.

"You know if you want you can meet the rest of the guys, they're really cool." Troy said to Kelsi who nodded after nursing her sore shin and bounded up the stage to meet them.

Gabby silently begged Kelsi not to go when she felt Troy whisper to her, "Let's go outside." He said and laced his hand with hers and pulled her outside to the cool night air.

Hardly anyone was around and the bright New York lights seemed softer in the back streets. Troy let go of her hand and went to lean on the wall, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

Gabby stayed where she was and watched each puff of smoke go into the air and mix with the night.

"You wrote that song about me?" Gabby asked quietly.

Troy only looked at her, his dark blue eyes still brilliant against the night, he nodded.

"Well, thank you…it's beautiful. One of the most beautiful songs I ever heard." Gabby said softly and looked down to her shoes. At a loss for what to say she bit her bottom lip contemplatively.

In one swift moment, Troy threw down the cigarette and grabbed Gabby, pinning her to the wall, his body pressed against hers. Gabby squirmed a little but stopped as he lowered his lips to her neck and placed soft butterfly kisses along her collarbone. His right hand drifted slowly down to her thigh and raised her dress a little more as Gabby gasped and Troy took that moment to kiss her and deepen the kiss quickly. Gabby's hands found their way to Troy's broad shoulders then his hair as Troy pressed her further into the wall as his hand moved further up her leg and his other hand remained on her lower hip to keep her in place.

Gabby felt herself run desperately out of air and began to pull away a little and Troy began to place kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Troy stopped for a moment and looked into her dark brown eyes that had captivated him.

Gabby looked into Troy's eyes that seemed somehow darker, full of want, need, but something else, something she could put her finger on. But whatever it was, it scared her, because she felt it too.

Troy leaned his forehead against her, trying to steady his breathing, "I don't know exactly what it is you do to me, Gabby. But now, you're mine."

Gabby nodded softly, too winded to think of anything else, his kisses were everything to her, and made her feel alive and free, something she had never felt. When he touched her, she felt perfect, beautiful like nothing could ever be so wonderful. She knew deep inside what this feeling was, this feeling she never asked for but took over anyway, the minute she met him, but she never expected it to be for him, and never had she expected it.

She began to pull away feeling nervous and worried again thinking about how she felt, Troy felt this and leaned down again, kissing her softly this time, slow and passionately.

He couldn't love her, he was free, no strings attached and he went wherever the wind would take him, being in love with her could change everything, but he couldn't get enough of her, he wanted her, but she came with stability. She needed everything to have an answer, something he detested and never needed, they were way too different. But he didn't care when he was with her, when she was there with him, she made a lot of things worthwhile, something he needed. But their differences were apparent to anyone.

And yet here they were, kissing each other senseless in the moon light. Both knowing exactly how they felt, but not knowing what to do about it.

**WELL? WHAT DO YOUALL THINK????? LOVE IT? I DID! OH AND THE SONG HE SINGS, I MADE IT UP ON THE SPOT BECAUSE I DIDN'T EXACTLY KNOW WHAT SONG TO PUT THERE SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!!! REVIEWS ARE SOOOOO APRECIATED!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHHHHH!!!! IM SOOO GLAD YOU ALL LIKED MY SONG!!!!! THAT CHAPTER WAS REALLY FUN FOR ME TO WRITE!!! MAYBE SOME TIME DURING MY OTHER CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY I'LL MAKE MORE SONGS!!!!! YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRE PEOPLE!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!**

After that night, Troy and Gabriella couldn't seem to part from each other.

Whenever Troy had a gig or practice, Gabby would always come and sit there patiently or joking around and laughing with some friends. Or when Troy would be in the mood for one of his adventures, Gabby would join him, somewhat reluctantly, and they would have the greatest time together.

Troy did attempt a few times to join Gabby for her seminars or sit in for one of her classes but ended up sleeping through them in the end and snoring loud enough to disrupt the class and make Gabby laugh.

As much as they felt they shouldn't, they always felt the instant need to be with each other, even though, to others, they didn't exactly fit, somehow they always did. Gabby was slowly and surely letting down her barriers and finding herself more courageous whenever she was with him and Troy couldn't help but feel ecstatic for her.

He felt he really did…love her. He accepted that, he also accepted that maybe Gabby would be still too uneasy to take that risk with him too and decided to wait it out before he said anything that might chase her away from him.

That afternoon, Gabby had finished up with her classes and had Ryan and  
Sharpay drop her off at Troy's before their Broadway audition. She had even brought cookies with her since she had begun to notice Troy had lost a considerable amount of weight, but she figured it was because of the constant amount of practice and work that he did.

She knocked on the door a few times and then heard the locks click and saw Troy open it, a smile spread across his face as he saw her. he kissed her lightly on the lips and ushered her in.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Troy said as he watched Gabby walk over to the kitchen table and cautiously clear some space there. "Oh, and cookies too?"

Gabby nodded happily and placed the cookie plate down and then walked back over to Troy, wrapping her arms around him as he did her, he really did lose a considerable amount of weight.

"I baked them myself! Chocolate chip and…well more chocolate chip!"

"My favorite." He said simply and smiled and kissed her forehead.

Gabby sighed contentedly and walked over to his guitar on the couch. She sat and placed it on her lap as she strummed softly, but disturbingly. She watched Troy grimace and laughed.

"Okay, okay! Maybe I'm not very guitar savvy!" Gabby said.

"No worries, why don't I just teach you some basic guitar chords?" Troy suggested.

The next hour, Troy taught her all the strings and some basic open chords. Gabby struggled with it a little, but Troy was a patient teacher and smiled through her missed strings or bad strums. Soon Gabby could play quite decently.

"Well, now your playing capacity is a step above that of Milli and Vanilli." Troy laughed.

Gabby hit him playfully on the head and placed the guitar down as Troy began to stand up from the couch looking for his keys. As he wandered around looking for them, she got a good look at him, for some reason, his complexion was a lot paler, almost ghostlike, but she dismissed it as Troy cleared his throat and held up the keys triumphantly and took her hand in his, making her stand up.

"I don't feel like staying in, lets go for a drive." Gabby nodded in agreement and followed him out.

They hopped onto his bike and sped out into traffic. As scared as she still was of being on the bike, she understood why Troy enjoyed it so much. It was the feeling. Being free and having no restrictions and the hum of the engine took away the sounds of the bustles of the street. Suddenly, Troy pulled over into Rockefeller Center and took his helmet off.

"Okay, when was the last time you went skating?" Troy asked her.

Gabby looked questioningly at him, "Um, I don't really remember, I was about 7 and I wasn't very good."

"Well then, lets skate in the best ice rink in the world." Troy said taking her hand and heading down the Rockefeller steps and into the skate rentals.

After strapping on the skates, they made their way onto the ice, Gabby being a lot shakier and hesitant than Troy and mostly clinging onto his hand or clutching the nearest wall for support. Soon she got the fell of it and skated around a little faster keeping up with Troy.

"See? I'm getting the hang of this!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Yep and it only took you and hour and 15 minutes!" Troy joked and ducked when she attempted to smack him causing her to loose a little of her balance, then regained it once Troy's hands met hers.

"You know, I was surprised you even skated still, you don't really look like the skating type." Gabby said as she focused her attention on a little girl on the other side of the rink fairing better than she was.

"Yeah, not everything is always as it seems, that's what makes the world so interesting." Troy smirked and took her hands once again and pulled her to the center of the rink.

"Troy! What are you doing?! I can't go to the middle I'll…" but the words escaped her as she fell forward into Troy sending them straight down on the ice with a loud thud! Gabby blushed deeply and turned to see Troy laughing loudly, gasping and clutching his side to contain the laughter.

Gabby tried her best to stay angry but failed as she saw Troy still rolling around on the ice looking as childish as ever and felt herself break into a small fit of giggles and then full blow laughter. It was first time she ever felt like a kid, and she wasn't even a kid anymore!

After the ice rink, it started getting darker and Gabby had an early class tomorrow so Troy had dropped her off at her apartment and kissed her passionately, both wishing to keep kissing through the night, but Troy pulled away reminding her of her class and kissed her once more before gunning it through traffic.

Gabby was in her room studying on her bed whilst listening to the gentle sounds of the tv coming from the living room where Taylor was. She was about to go for her history text now but realized she had misplaced it.

"Taylor! Have you seen my history text?!" Gabby shouted into the living room to Taylor.

"I don't know! Maybe you left it at Troy's?" Taylor shouted back.

Gabby then remembered that she had brought her book with her over to Troy's since she went there after the class. She grabbed a sweater and her purse and walked through the living room to the door.

"Don't wait up Tay, I'm just gonna get my book over at Troy's place. I have a major test on it tomorrow."

She saw Taylor nod and raced out of the apartment and to the sidewalk to hail a taxi and race over to Troy's quickly. One she got to the apartment, she rapped hard on the door and saw Chad answer.

"Hey Gabby what brings you here?"

"Oh, I just forgot my text book here. Where's Troy?"

"I think the room, probably practicing or something, you can go in and see him."

Gabby nodded and noticed that the other guys must be working late at the restaurant and looked around the kitchen till she found her book. Placing it in her bag, she passed Chad on the couch, who was yelling at the TV screen urging the contestant to buy a vowel.

Approaching the door, she knocked on it a few times, "Troy, its Gabby! Open up!" she said lightly.

Nothing happened so she tried again but still nothing. She believed he must be sleeping but felt deep in her that something was wrong, she knocked harder on the door when a hoarse voice called, "Just a minute." It sounded quite agitated and confused.

Gabby started getting panicky and tried for the knob, which was locked. Chad noticed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Chad, please get this door open! I think something is wrong!"

"Troy! Troy!" Chad yelled, but got nothing.

He grabbed the room key and thrusts open the door and stumbled in, but Gabby stood at the opening of the door, not believing what Troy was doing.

"Troy! What are you doing to yourself?!" she cried angrily.

"I don't know, I really don't know! I just know it's just none of your business, Gabby!"

**WELL, THAT'S A CLIFFHANGER THERE, SORRY I'M JUST REALLY TIRED AND HAD PLANS TO KEEP GOING, BUT I REALLY SHOULD NOT HAVE WOKEN UP AT 5AM TODAY, OH WELL, REVIEWS ARE MUCHO APPRECIATED PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I LUV THE ENTHUSIASM YOU ALL ARE PUTTING INTO THIS STORY! I REALLY LUV THAT YOU ALL JUST ARE SOO INVOLVED WITH IT'S PLOT AND STUFF AND IT JUST GIVES ME A LOT OF INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gabby could absolutely not believe what was right in front of her. Troy, holding a syringe filled with heroin.

Troy sat there, his back against his head board looking absolutely drained, clutching the syringe after fully injecting himself previously, his body drenched in sweat that it showed through his white t-shirt, his hair matted, all Gabby knew, was that this was not the Troy she had come to know.

Chad had regained his balance and couldn't believe his eyes either, he was left incredibly speechless. Gabby however was not, and walked over to Troy snatching the needle from his hand and the aluminum can he had used to cook it in and tossed it firmly in the trash. She approached Troy's side and felt his forhead, his temperature was more stable but he was still reeling from the shot he had taken. She helped him take off his shirt and made him lie down in the bed. Her face serious but her eyes full of worry the entire time.

"Chad, can you please get me a washcloth? Wet it with moderately cold water. Also get me a glass of water." Chad obeyed promptly and left the room.

Gabby looked back at Troy and found that he had gone to sleep already. So she pulled up a chair next to the bed and pushed his wet hair away from his face.

Chad finally arrived with everything she had asked for and excused himself saying he would sleep in Zeke and Jason's room and Gabby could take his bed for the night if she was to take care of Troy. Gabby thanked him as she saw him leave the room.

But she didn't use the bed, or sleep more than ten minutes and a time. She found herself constantly checking to see if Troy would wake up then and dabbed his forehead with the cold washcloth when he would move in discomfort.

It was morning by the time Troy began to stir and Gabby was till right by his bed. She watched his eyes flutter open and Gabby could see his brilliant blue eyes adjust to the sunlight. He had just noticed she was there in the room and smiled warmly to her, but noticed she would not smile back. Her expression would tell him nothing, but her eyes held the emotions of disbelief, anger, and sadness.

"Why would you do that Troy?" Gabby asked softly to him, her eyes barely brimming with fresh tears.

Troy looked away at her, not fully able to look her in the eyes and not break down himself. He noticed her disheveled appearance and the dark circle forming around her eyes and knew she had stayed the night to look after him so she could properly talk to him.

"I don't know…" Troy whispered. It was the truth if he ever knew it.

Gabby sighed deeply, "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been taking heroin Troy?" she asked, trying her best to control her voice from wavering.

"A few weeks." He said after a moment, "I met this guy after a show, he offered me some and I took it."

"You figured, 'what the hell?' right?" Gabby said, she was no longer looking at him and now looked at the trashcan she had disposed it in.

"I guess." Troy said.

"Can't you see this is hurting you Troy?" Gabby asked him, he only nodded.

"And can't you see if you hurt yourself, you hurt those around you? Especially me."

Troy couldn't say anything at this point, it was never in his intention to hurt anyone around him, especially not Gabby. He looked into her eyes, that were now completely filled with tears, it hurt him inside. He itched for the drug, it made him feel good. He felt more free with the drug, made him runaway from reality even if for a few fleeting moment. It was bad, he knew it, but he couldn't stop, and he didn't know why.

But what surprised him was that instead of blowing up at him or reprimanding him for this, she was calm, her voice even, but displaying all her hurt all the same. He always thought he was the one helping her break out of her shell, but right now, she was the one helping him.

"Please get help Troy, please? I'll even go with you to the clinic." Gabby begged him.

"What about you classes?"

"There are more important things." Gabby said, "You told me that."

**THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW, I'M SORRY, MY HEAD HAS BEEN ON OTHER THINGS BUT ANTICIPATE FULL ON DRAMA IN OTHER CHAPTERS! BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THE DILEMMA OUT SINCE I FELT BAD LEAVING THE CLIFFHANGER!!!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**MY NEWEST CHAPTER!!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! IT REALLY MADE ME SMILE!!!! OH WELL… ENJOY!!!!!!!**

That afternoon, Chad dropped Gabby and Troy off and the rehabilitation center before heading off to his work. He wished Troy good luck and drove off.

Gabby took Troy's hand and they made their way into the building. The entire way, Troy couldn't bare to look at Gabby, seeing her eyes red and slightly tired from a night of worrying and caring for him, made him feel guilty for still needing another hit of the heroin.

The place was pale and kind of cold and most of the people there seemed far off and unresponsive to any of their surroundings. And Troy thought he was going bad.

They had signed Troy in and they went to sit down. As they sat in silence, Troy drew circles on the back of Gabby's hand with his thumb to take his mind off the place.

"Gabby, I want you to go to class, not spend time here with me, in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty grown up so I can take care of myself."

Gabby looked over to Troy who still wouldn't look at her but still held onto her hand.

"I don't mind staying here and helping you Troy." She said quietly.

"But I do, the next time you see me, I want you to see me okay, not like this." Troy said firmly.

Gabby nodded in understanding, "Okay, but I want you to promise me that you'll go through this and be okay, do you promise?"

Troy was silent for a moment, "Yeah, I promise." Troy kissed her briefly, savoring the taste of her, and then watched her leave.

Just then, he was called in, "Troy Bolton? Hi, I'm Dr. Smith, I'll be describing to you the procedures we will take and what will be happening during your stay."

"Wait, you're saying I have to stay here?" Troy asked.

"Yes Mr. Bolton, you'll be staying for counseling sessions, and the overall withdrawal process."

"But I don't want to stay, I have gigs, and besides, its not like I've been taking drugs for a long time, just a few weeks!"

"I suggest you at least stay the night, this place is completely optional. You have every right to leave; all you need to do is sign out. But it would be in your best interest to stay here and go through your withdrawal process, it can be rather daunting on your own."

Troy thought for a moment, "I'll stay, just try for a night. And if I don't like it, I'll leave, and get off the drugs myself."

The doctor nodded and motioned for Troy to follow him.

**After her class**, Gabby sat in the apartment attempting to study but couldn't keep her mind off Troy, she wanted to see how he was doing, she needed to see him. But she needed him to get well, and distracting him from the process would be bad.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door and saw Taylor come in a with a soda in her hand.

"Hey girl, you've been in this room studying your brains out and I think you need a break."

"Well, not exactly studying, but I'm worried about Troy, I just want him to be alright."

"Gabby, he'll be fine! He's tough, he'll get through this!" Taylor said encouragingly.

Suddenly the phone rang and Gabby looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock at night.

"Hello?" Gabby said.

"Gabby? It's Troy." His raspy voice came in fairly soft on the receiver.

"Troy! How are you?" Gabby looked over at Taylor and, sensing Gabby's need to be alone on the phone, left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm…okay. I just miss you a lot." Came Troy's answer, which made Gabby blush red.

"I miss you too. I'm just really proud of you for going through this, getting clean."

"Yeah, its really…an experience."

Truth was, Troy hated it, the barren walls making him ache for the drug, sitting through group counseling listening to those people with their sob stories, he had none of his own, and then sitting through quiet individual counseling, still not having anything to say, all leading up to sitting there on the phone, sweating out the remnants of the drug, trying not to feel the constant ache and pains for the heroin.

"Gabby, I have to go, more counseling and shit, I might be out by tomorrow."

Gabby looked confused as she heard his last statement, "Tomorrow? But you just got there. Don't they want you to make sure you're okay and stuff? They can't just let you go."

"Well, they are really surprised be how fast the drug is draining from my system, seeing as I haven't been on it for a long time, besides, I'm feeling better already." Troy lied through his teeth. It was much easier to lie to her without having her right in front of him. He hated this place with every fiber of his being and he didn't feel better, he felt crappy. He couldn't stand it.

Gabby was silent for a moment taking it all in, she didn't know rehab procedures, "Um, okay, I guess if you're sure and the doctors are sure."

"Yeah, well, I have to go, I'll see you later ok?"

"Okay, good night."

They each hung up to go to sleep.

The next day, Gabby went with Chad to pick up Troy and found him outside on the sidewalk waiting for them. Gabby opened the door and came to him, he wasted no time welcoming her to his arms and holding her close, she noticed some of his color was back, he was still sort of skinny but she figured he would have more time to get better.

After driving them back to the apartment, Chad dropped them off and then headed back to his job where he was offered overtime and probably wouldn't be back till morning.

The two headed up to the apartment to find it empty since all the guys had work.

"Why don't I make us a snack?" Gabby said and made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

She began rifling through the items inside before she felt the door begin to close and looked up to see Troy looking intently at her.

"You're not hungry?" Gabby asked him softly as he cornered her in front of the fridge.

Troy shook his head, "I think I'm craving something entirely different."

Troy saw her begin to say something but cut her off with his lips and immediately deepening the kiss. Her hands rested on his chest and then his shoulders as she tried to steady herself from the passionate kiss. Troy felt this and wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her up onto the counter and returned back to kissing her, running his hands up and down her sides.

Gabby wrapped her legs around him as he stood between her and Troy found the fact that she was wearing a skirt very daunting. He pulled away from her lips and began attacking her neck, biting and kissing softly in all the right places until she let out a small moan. This was the last thing to do it.

Troy hoisted Gabby up, now kissing her full on the lips, and into the bedroom. He shut the door behind them and placed Gabby down, not breaking the kiss as the two backed into the bed, Gabby first with Troy resting on top of her.

Troy's hands drew circles on Gabby's sides before promptly removing her shirt. And then returning to kiss her neck, then Gabby pulled Troy's shirt over his head, disposing it and kissing him again, running her hand up and down his toned body and settling on the rim of his jeans. Troy pulled away, his eyes dark and passionate as he looked into hers.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." He said, his voice deep and husky.

He kissed down her neck, to her shoulder, lowering her bra strap and kissing where it had been. He pulled away a little to look to her, her eyes warm and inviting, she lay there under him and could not have been more beautiful.

He kissed her under her ear and whispered to her, "Do I still make you nervous?"

"No." came Gabby's breathy reply.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said simply.

Troy kissed her softly on the lips and his hands lowered on her skirt, unbuttoning it slowly and lowering it.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Gabby looked into his eyes, she was scared, but excited and full of passion at the same time, she really wanted him, she was never more sure of anything. She could live the rest of her life safely, but always thinking about him, wanting him. She was tired of being too scared.

"No." she said, as she kicked off her skirt to the floor, and began to slowly undo Troy's jeans.

"I love you." Troy said once he kissed her again. He looked to her and saw a small smile form across her face.

"I love you too, I'm not scared to say it anymore."

Troy discarded his jeans to the ground and kissed her deeply and they shed the rest of their clothes and expressed how they really did feel about eachother.

It was 3AM by the time Troy woke up again. He looked over next to him and smiled to see her sleeping softly next to him. His arm that was wrapped around her protectively now moved up and removed a strand of hair from her face.

Making sure not to wake her, he got up and placed a pillow in his place, then slipped on his boxers, jeans and t-shirt and softly made his way out the door, and out of the apartment to the side alley.

To the side, he saw a familiar figure standing there. He made his way closer to the person silently but the figure felt someone coming nearer and turned to face him.

"Troy, I see you're in need of another pack, you know the usual charge." The figure said.

"Yeah, I know. No one followed you here right?" Troy asked looking around.

The person scoffed, "Troy! It's me! Stan the Rat, no one could follow me if they tried! Now where's my money?"

Troy handed him a $50 and the man, Stan, handed him a plastic bag of powder, heroin.

Stan then left promptly leaving Troy in the alleyway looking at the heroin bag in his hand.

Little did he know, Zeke was watching the whole situation go down right outside the window.

**WELL?????? I PERSONALLY REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!! I FEEL BAD THAT I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO FOR NOW SINCE I HAVE SCHOOL NOW, STUPID SCHOOL GETS IN THE WAY OF EVERYTHING DOESN'T IT? SO I'LL TRY AND UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! REVIEWS KEEP THE SUN SHINING PEOPLE!!!!!!! PEACE!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED IN A WHILE!!!! ITS JUST SCHOOL HAS REALLY BEEN RAMMING STUFF DOWN MY THROAT AND I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY! BUT THAT'S LIFE RIGHT?**

**BUT I HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO REPORTS AND I OFFER MY FULL SUPPORT TO VANESSA AND I DON'T THINK SHE SHOULD BE PENALIZED FOR A MISTAKE THAT SHE HAS TAKEN FULL RESPONSIBILITY OF. SHE IS EMBARRASSED AND ASHAMED AND WE SHOULD PUT THIS ALL BEHIND US! IT'S A GOOD THING ZAC IS STILL THERE FOR HER THOUGH!!!!!**

Gabby had gone home sometime later to smooth things over with her professors and possibly get to redo her test.

Once she had left, Troy leaned himself against his headboard absentmindedly strumming his guitar and looked up to see Zeke leaning against the doorway.

"Hey man. Whats up?" Troy asked casually.

"I saw you, you know. Outside earlier today." Zeke said quietly and saw Troy's eyes widen, "I saw you buy that shit Troy, I thought you were clean."

"Zeke, please don't bullshit to me about stuff you don't understand." Troy said as he lowered his eyes.

Zeke stopped listening and moved across the room to the set of drawers and began to open and shuffle through them. Troy sprung up and grabbed Zeke by the shoulders, thrusting him away from the drawers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Troy bursted.

"Me? What about you?! I don't want that stuff here Troy! Do you even realize what the fuck its doing to you?" Zeke shouted and slammed the drawer shut.

Troy sighed, "Fine, I'll flush it later."

"No, I want to see you get rid of it all right now." Zeke wouldn't budge.

Troy sighed and reached between his two mattresses that were on top of the other and pulled out a white bag., Zeke even checked for himself to see it was the only bag.

Zeke followed him to the bathroom and watched him flush the entire content down the toilet.

Later, Troy found himself pacing his room, sweating and cursing and fighting is inner battle. His palms were sweaty and his heart racing, not just for their gig that night. He needed sustenance, badly. But he couldn't! He hated it, and hated himself for wanting it. But he couldn't take it anymore! Just one more time.

He reached into his old, de-stringed, acoustic guitar and pulled out a small white bag, a lighter, a hot plate and a syringe. After a few preparations, he shakily held the syringe to his arm.

One hit, 2, 3. He hadn't realized he'd been sitting there for a few hours, and didn't hear his friends shout they were leaving early. He couldn't feel anything.

He was numb, he couldn't move. He began to panic and stumbled up from his desk. He felt himself slipping slowly and slowly into darkness. He dropped over his bed, his arm hanging limp at the side.

Gabby arrived at the apartment after a long day of classes. She was riding to the gig with Troy. She knocked afew times at the door with no answer. She took the doorknob and twisted it gently as the door opened. The guys must already be at the gig. Shutting the door, she made her way to Troy's room and knocked softly.

"Troy, its me." She called no answer.

Opening the door gently, she found Troy looking as if sound asleep on the bed. She sighed deeply and walked to him, sitting on the bed. She poked his side, no movement. Frowning slightly, she shook his shoulder,

"Troy, get up. Your gig remember? Come on!" she pushed him alittle but still nothing.

"Troy? Troy! Get up!" she leaned down closer to him to listen to his breathing, it was scarce. She began to panic now and checked his heart rate, slow and soft.

"Oh my gosh! Troy! Get up now please! Please get up!" she was crying now, reaching for her cellphone and dialing 911. Through her tears, she saw the drugs on the desk, it made her cry harder.

"Hello, 911 emergency."

"Please help! My friend, he wont wake up!"

"How long has he been out sweetie?"

"I-I don't know! I just found him here! Please hurry!" Gabby sobbed into the phone.

"Okay, I have an ambulance heading down there right now."

Gabby hung up and dropped the phone beside her. She pulled Troy closer to her and sobbed, following his faint heartbeat and silently begging him tearfully to wake up.

**YAAAAY!!!! THAT'S MY UPLOAD SO FAR, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ONE LIKE TOMORROW? JUST KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!! AND REMEMBER, STOP THE HATE!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a painful 4hrs. They seemed to drag on for Gabby as she stood there in the waiting room. The drive to the hospital had been hectic and uncomfortable, but she couldn't feel it. What truly hurt her deep down was that Troy had lied to her. He had never lied and she never knew him to be the type who would lie. The fact that he just couldn't be honest with her, after she had opened her heart to him, hurt too much for words.

She was in the waiting room with Troy's bandmates. Chad was sitting down staring absentmindedly at the tv, Jason was listening to his ipod trying to drain the sounds of the hospital from his mind, Zeke was leaning on the doorway, he looked worried but he had a hint of anger behind his eyes, moreso at himself than Troy.

Gabby had called all of her friends and found that Taylor would be heading down right now with Kelsi but Sharpay and Ryan were with their parents out of state.

Suddenly, they found Troy's doctor walkout of the room. Gabby stood up quickly and all the guys followed.

"Is he okay?" Gabby asked quietly.

"Well, he pumped a lot of drugs into his system, luckily we got most of it out of his system before major damage could be done. He's awake if you would like to go in and see him. But you'll need to go in a few at a time." The doctor said.

"Then, Gabby you should go first." Chad offered.

Gabby shook her head, "I need time before I see him, you guys go first, ok?"

The guys agreed and went in to see him, leaving Gabby out in the waiting room.

About thirty minutes later, they walked out and Gabby was now accompanied with Taylor and Kelsi. Gabby looked to Kelsi and Taylor as they each gave her a reassuring hand squeeze before she got up and walked to Troy's room.

She took a deep breath and opened the door shakily. The pale blue color of the room caught her eyes, then the paisley chairs and the random green plants here and there.

Her eyes fell on Troy. His eyes were shut as if gathering his thoughts in contemplation; he didn't hear her come in.

It took a while for Gabby to fully take in the state Troy was in. He was so different from the Troy Gabby had gotten to know and learned to love. He looked so weak, it was weird, for lack of a better term.

Random wires went to different machines all around the bed, the only one Gabby even recognized was an IV tube. He looked pale and weakened and it took Gabby all she had to look upon him, and not be reminded of her father, and seeing the state he was in years ago. Just thinking about how similar her feelings were now, scared her.

Suddenly, Troy's eyes opened and Gabby saw their curious brilliance shine again. He focused on her in the room and he smiled, noticing she didn't smile back, his smile wavered a bit.

"Hey, how's life?" Troy asked jokingly, hoping to get some kind of reaction from her.

"wow, who knew you could fit so many wires on one person?" he pushed for any kind of reaction, but got none.

"You know, you could come closer to me." He smiled, and watched her cross the room and sit gently on the seat next to the bed.

"So, I got a real tongue lashing from Zeke and the guys, I'm really sorry I put you all through this…"

"Why did you lie to me?" Gabby interjected.

Troy's face blanched, how should he respond? He did lie.

"I know I lied and I'm real sorry…" he said.

"That's not what I asked, why did you lie to me?" Gabby reiterated once more.

"What do you want me to say?" Troy countered.

"I wanna know how you could just stand there and lie to me and tell me flat out you were okay when you deffinatly weren't! How could you just look me in the eye and tell me things were fixed, when they obviously weren't, and yet I still find myself here next to you in the hospital! Why do you insist on hurting yourself?" She cried to him, searching his eyes for some kind of answer, "Why would you insist on hurting me?"

Troy shut his eyes for a moment, letting her words sink in. he would never hurt her, not intentionally, and yet here she was feeling every bit of pain and every sadness he would never wish to inflict on her. It wasn't fair to her and he knew it.

"I'm really, really, really sorry Gabby. If I could turn back time and do things over I would. But what do you want me to do?"

"Why are you asking me? You have led your life just picking a path and following it, not turning back. You picked this road Troy. I didn't do it, the guys didn't, you did. Do whats right."

"I don't think I can." Came Troy's weak reply.

Gabby couldn't believe her ears, "I don't know what to do then. I want to help you Troy, I really do. But this…just brings back these bad memories that I thought I would never have to feel again. I have to go." She wiped a few stray tears away and got up to walk to the door.

"So that's it?"

Gabby turned and faced him again, she could tell he tried to get up but it hurt him too much.

"You're saying its over, we're done just like that?" Troy winced from his attempt to get out of bed.

"I want to be there for you, I really do, but I can't. I'm not strong enough, and neither are you. I thought you were but I guess we are just two weak people wandering around aren't we? I guess we aren't as different as we thought." Gabby opened the door and began to step through.

"I don't want it to be over, Gabby. I love you. I'm sorry." Troy said as Gabby turned and his eyes met hers.

"I know Troy, that's why its so hard. Just please get help Troy." She said and walked out, not looking back.

Troy couldn't accept any more visitors and told the doctor to tell his friends to go home and let him get some rest. He laid there on his bed, listening to the low hum of the tv screen and thinking about Gabby.

He had hurt her, without even meaning to. But for once in his life, his actions didn't affect just him, but the person he loved, and that made him feel worse.

He didn't reprimand her for walking out, he didn't blame her or curse her, in fact, she was stronger then than she had ever been since he had known her. She didn't deserve this, and neither did he.

Just then, the doctor walked in carrying a clipboard to check his vitals.

"Hello, Troy, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked cheerfully.

"Um, I want to get help, for my drug problem. I don't want it to take over my life anymore." Troy said.

The doctor gave an assuring nod, "Well, I'm very proud of you Troy. You know this will be hard, you have to dedicate yourself to this 100."

"I know, but I want to stop this. Its not just about me anymore, but me and those I care about, I need help."

The doctor smiled and nodded. He came back with papers and forms to fill out and instead of leaving the hospital the next day, Troy would be transferring to the rehab clinic.

**OOOOOO!!!! YAY!!!!! SOON, TROY AND GABBY WILL GET BACK TOGETHER DON'T WORRY!!! JUST REVIEW AND ALL YOUR GREATEST WISHES WILL COME TRUE! OK MAYBE NOT, BUT THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND HELP ME PUT UP NEW CHAPTERS! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOOOO!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER! IM MOSTLY WRITING THIS TO STALL BECUZ I REALLY DON'T WANNA DO MY PROJECT (OR PROJECTS TO BE SPECIFIC) SOOO BE HAPPY THAT IM SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR!!!!!!! IM LUVING ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK IM GETTING FOR THIS STORY AND IM GLAD U ALL LUV IT!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It had been a month since Gabby had last seen or spoken to Troy.

Right now she sat in her room early on a Saturday morning watching a soap opera drama she really did not understand as Taylor walked in.

"Hey Gabby! How about we go window shopping today? Just us and we can grab some cappuccinos!"

Gabby smiled faintly, "Thanks Tay but no thanks. I'm watching a soap opera right now its pretty riveting."

Taylor turned to the tv and nodded, "Hm, maybe you're right. Only I wouldn't know since I don't speak Korean and the last time I checked, neither could you."

"Ugh!" Gabby sighed and buried her head into her pillow, "Is it some sort of sickness that I miss him so much? I'm so worried about where he is, and what happened to him."

Taylor smiled and sat next to her friend, gently braiding some of Gabby's hair, "No sweetie, its not a sickness, its just love."

"Well, I hate how its making me feel."

"I know, but you did what you had to do to make Troy see things clearly."

They sat together for a while in silence completely oblivious to what was happening on tv when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Taylor said and answered the call in the living room.

(plain is Taylor, **bold** is Chad)

"Hello?"

**"Hello, this is Chad, Troy's friend?"**

"Oh! I'm Taylor Gabby's friend."

**"Hi, um, the reason I'm calling is because Troy got out of rehab about a week ago, and I found out he didn't call her yet."**

"He got out? He's clean? Why didn't he call? Gabby's been worried sick."

**"I figured as much, I don't know why he didn't call but I do know he misses her a hell of a lot and tonight we have sort of a welcome back gig and I think it would help Troy if Gabby was there. You and everyone you want to invite can come."**

"Oh my gosh! That's a great idea! I think I can convince Gabby to come!"

**"Awesome! Oh and one more question."**

"What?"

**"Are you free next Saturday?"**

Taylor giggled and rolled her eyes before saying yes.

It was later that day and Gabby hadn't seen Taylor for several hours. She now sat at the breakfast table eating the pizza she had ordered when the front door opened and Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Taylor came in wearing killer outfits.

"Gabby! Sweetheart, put the carbs away and clean yourself up we're goin out tonight! Ryan exclaimed.

"Excuse me? What are we doing?" Gabby asked as Ryan snatched the pizza away and the slice she had in her hand before tossing it into the trash.

"You heard us! We, as in your best friends, are tired of seeing you mope around all the time!" Sharpay said as she dug through her purse and then retouched her lipgloss.

"So we are going out tonight and are going to have the time of our lives together!" added Kelsi.

Gabby sighed and leaned back into her chair, "I really appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but I'm just really not in the mood to go out tonight."

Taylor gave a frustrated groan and snatched Gabby's hand hauling her up from the chair, "Ok, we went out all day, got you a cute little outfit, matching shoes," she added holding up a pair of black pumps, "and so you are going tonight with us, you will have fun, and not let all of our hardwork go in vain! So suck it up, change into this dress," she held out a shopping bag for her, "And go get ready!"

She pushed Gabby into the bathroom, with the shoes and her dress and shut the door. Yea Taylor could be scary when she wanted to be.

The cab pulled up to a club called, "Cloud 9" and Gabby stepped out in a white dress that went just above her knees, satin black ribbon at an empire waist with cap sleeves and Black beaded embroidery at the ends, her hair loose and flowing. _(dress in profile)_

They all headed inside and took a seat at a table close to the stage Gabby sat there anxiously as a blonde haired waitress took their drink orders.

"Um, excuse me, who exactly is playing tonight?" Gabby asked her.

"The Spares!! The lead singer just came back! Oh my gosh he is so adorable!" she giggled and walked back to the bar to get the drinks.

Gabby's jaw dropped open and she turned to her friends, who were whistling and pretending to be oblivious.

"I can't believe this, I'm going home." Gabby sighed.

"No Gabby please stay!" Taylor begged.

"Gabby, Troy is coming on soon." Kelsi stated.

"When the show is over," Sharpay began.

"You can talk to him, and catch up." Ryan finished.

"If he wanted to talk to me, he could've called me himself." With that she retreated out of the club.

She intended to call a taxi when she saw a familiar figure out on the sidewalk leaning on the building, drumming a tune on his jeans and his eyes closed, as if he was blocking out the world.

Even though it was dark, Gabby could tell this was Troy. Even better, a healthy Troy. He wasn't as skinny as he was and even gained more muscle. He wore dark faded jeans and a black t-shirt with "Voices of the People" printed across in white lettering. She could hear him humming a soft melody, his voice still deep and made her melt.

She found herself walking closer to his tranquil figure, she didn't know why, but knew only that she wished she could see the eyes that were so deep, so blue, it made her feel lost in a vast ocean.

Suddenly feeling unable to go further, she turned around, willing herself to walk away and just go home, keep her distance this time, she wasn't ready to put her heart on the line again.

"I missed you, Gabby."

Gabby felt her heart jump once she heard his voice, a voice she had missed. She turned around and met the same brilliant blue eyes that hypnotized her.

"I'm clean now, went through the entire thing, it was hard but, worth it." He said simply, his gaze unwavering.

"I'm glad. And so proud of you. I knew you could do this." Gabby said and smiled softly.

Troy couldn't help but feel like he wanted to just walk over to her and hold her, like he had longed to do, kiss her and tell her things would he different, but he didn't want to mess things up, not again anyway.

"Once you got out, why didn't you call me?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to. I really, really wanted to. But I wasn't sure you wanted to talk to me. After all that happened I figured you were probably back on your fast track to the future, you know?"

"I thought that was what was best for me. But, even setting up a future, it scares me. I guess I'm just always gonna be scared little Gabriella. Just once, I want to be brave, like you always were."

Troy scoffed at that, "Me? Brave? I wasn't brave, I just hid my fears well, I was scared all the time, what do you think I did the drugs for? I was the insecure, scared one. You're strong Gabby, and you are the bravest person I have ever met."

"Well, then I guess we're just both two scared people living in a world of fear, chaos, and whatever." Gabby said as she looked down at the pavement.

Troy walked closer to her, taking her small delicate hand in his, "Not really. You were there for me, when I was scared the most, you kept me strong. So whenever you're scared, I'm going to be there for you. I promise."

Gabby leaned into him as his arms wrapped around her, surrounding her in warmth, "how can you be so sure? How can you promise this to me? Promises are really big things Troy."

"Because I love you." Troy answered.

Gabby felt the whole world seem to stand still as Troy leaned down and captured her lips with his, she had missed this so much. He was warm and inviting and careful, no rush or roughness, but slow and full of a want they had both felt too long, suddenly, things felt right, she felt like she could do anything. He deepened the kiss more as he turned her around and pressed her to the wall of the building as his strong hands enclosed around her waist and he felt her shiver.

"Whats wrong? Are you cold? Are you scared?" he asked her, his eyes filled with worry.

Gabby shook her head and smiled, "Nope, I'm not scared, I love you."

Troy couldn't believe his ears as he captured he lips once more, kissing her deeply before pulling away again.

"Say it just one more time, so I can just be sure I'm not dreaming anything."

Gabby laughed softly and whispered, "I love you so much, Troy"

And he kissed her again, down her jaw line and neck, and then lifted her, twirling her around and hearing her laugh and forgetting the rest of the world existed.

_Rain kept pouring all around us,_

_Lights and sound all become one,_

_But all I see is your eyes_

_That warm me like the sun._

_Its this game that we play_

_Its this world that we know_

_Putting us on display_

_As they bask in our glow_

_But I still know you_

_And I know what we should do_

_We should run_

_Run away from the world_

_Im you're guy, you're my girl_

_Wont follow signs,_

_Lets see if we can fly_

_Watch the stars out every night_

_Let each day last forever_

_I love you more than ever_

_I wont be scared_

_I wont let you fall_

_Each day you'll know I care_

_And that I love you most of all_

_We wont know what fear means_

_Or let reality steal our dreams_

_No matter which way the Earth moves_

_Nothing can change how much I love you (Yea, i wrote another song, just for you guys!!!!)_

The lights dimmed as the song ended, and all that Troy saw was Gabby and she him. They could never be certain what would happen to them or where they would go but all they could do was smile, they knew everything would be okay, as long as they saw it in each other.

**OMG! THAT'S IT! THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE! THE LAST OF THE MOHICANS! BUT NO WORRIES! I HAVE A NEW STORY COMING OUT VERY SOON!!!! ITS SOMETHING LIKE THIS…**

**_"You, Me, and The World"_**

**_Troy is a rich troubled youth who just got kicked out of his third boarding school and now transfers to Albuquerque during the summer after his senior year to live with his sister, Hilary, who owns, "The Bolton Hotel and Casino" branch in New Mexico since she had turned 21 (she is now 26), and now Troy is forced to learn the family business to take over his own branch._**

**_Gabby, isn't exactly the most beautiful person in the world and lives with her mother and younger 5 year old sister, Dani. Her mother works all the time and so Gabby takes a job at the Bolton Hotel as the restaurant waitress to earn money for college. She is constantly insecure about how she looks and got taunted a lot in the past._**

**_These 2 meet and it seems like nothing but friendship, Gabby just listens as Troy rants, and vice versa, but circumstance brings them together and beyond their responsibilities and the stress, they find each other._**

**WELL??? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY NEW STORY? WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THE ENDING OF THIS ONE? WRITE ME A REVIEW AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL MAKE SENSE!!! THANKS GUYS!!!!!**


End file.
